¿Lobo o León? Tú decides Nessie
by Grandma's blue eyed angel
Summary: ONE-SHOT. La historia de Bella se repite con su hija. Se acerca el momento en donde Renesmee tendrá que decidir entre Nahuel y Jacob. ¿Con cuál se quedara?. El lobo o el león.


**¿****Lobo o León? Tú decides Nessie...**

**By Grandma's blue eyed angel. (Dems*)**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, pertenecen a la saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer. La historia y la trama son originalmente MIAS. Si existe alguna otra historia parecida o igual a esta, es pura coincidencia.**

**Summary: La historia de Bella se repite en su hija. Se acerca el momento en donde Renesmee tendrá que decidir entre Nahuel y Jacob. ****¿****Con cuál se quedara?**

**Esta historia es un One shot "Historia de un solo capitulo." (No contiene vulgaridades ni escenas para mayores de 18 años.) Bla, bla, bla...**

**FIC APTO PARA TODO LECTOR!**

**

* * *

**

_(Hablado por Renesmee – Nessie POV)_

Tenía que decidir, mi padre me había dicho alguna vez que esto iba a suceder, en realidad la idea de que esto en verdad pasase me asustaba en cierta manera. Pero yo no estaba asustada por mí, estaba asustada por ellos dos; Nahuel y Jacob.

Los amaba a los dos, por un lado estaba Nahuel y por el otro Jacob.

Nahuel era tan... sencillamente encantador, desde hace ya muchos años, incluso antes de llegar a mi adultez, el me visitaba muy seguido, incluso me acompañaba cuando tenía que ir de caza y precisamente en un día de caza en el cual íbamos los dos solos, el... Me beso. Fue tan natural, tan puro y tierno, no era un beso apasionado, fue lento pero hermoso, yo me deje llevar, no supe de mi, solo sé que mientras sentía sus labios moverse junto a los míos, no lo pude evitar y respondí a su beso y pose mis manos sobre sus hombros. Pero me separe de él, había recordado algo o más bien a alguien; Jacob.

Recordé que él había sido prácticamente mi hermano, siempre estuvo ahí, luego la vez que comprendí que yo era el objeto de su imprimación, también recordé aquella vez que dijo que me amaba. Aun recuerdo cada una de sus palabras, fue hace poco, en realidad unos días atrás y desde ese entonces no le he visto, no he vuelto a la reserva por miedo a verle. Pero aquel instante cuando me dijo aquellas simples palabras no lo olvidare...

_Estábamos sentados en la arena cálida y suave de la push, ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde y el ocaso se encontraba frente a nosotros, Jacob estaba sentado a mi lado, estos últimos días lo había notado muy extraño, como si quisiese decirme algo. En un momento llegue a preguntarle a mi padre, __¿__qué era lo que pasaba por su mente?, el solo decía que le diera tiempo, que ya pronto sabría que estaba pasando._

_Yo seguía mirando el bello atardecer, mientras recordaba las palabras de mi padre, seguidamente mire a Jacob, ambos vestíamos nuestras ropas para surfear, no lo iba a negar: el lucia muy bien. El estaba mirándome y ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos estaba presente, me sumergí en su mirada por unos instantes y me di cuenta que los dos nos habíamos acercado el uno al otro, no demasiado cerca, pero tampoco demasiado lejos. Yo desde hace mucho había desarrollado una confianza infinita hacia Jacob y me había dado cuenta que el también confiaba en mi, por esa razón deseaba que Jacob me explicara su situación, el porqué se comportaba de una manera tan diferente conmigo._

_Y entonces, como si hubiese leído mi mente, respondió a mi interrogante. De una forma sutil y simple, cargada de emociones que emanaban de sus ojos, dijo aquello que sabia algún día escucharía salir de sus labios, pero no pude evitar la sorpresa ante sus palabras._

_-Yo... Te amo y quiero decirte que he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida contigo, eres mí día, mi noche -Dijo mientras se me acercaba y sostenía mi rostro con sus manos- Y a cada instante que te veo, que te siento cerca... El corazón me golpea el pecho sin cesar... Justo como ahora –Dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos que estaba estacionada en la arena y la movía hacia su pecho. El sabía muy bien que no necesitaba tocarle para sentir su bombeante corazón, yo podía escucharle desde metros lejanos de distancia, eso gracias a mi naturaleza inmortal.-_

_Sentía deseos de abrazarle y decirle que yo también le amaba, pero Nahuel y sus hermosos ojos llegaron a mi cabeza y en ese instante supe que estaba perdida..._

A diferencia de Nahuel, Jacob no me beso, Jacob me respetaba, no es como si Nahuel no lo hiciese, pero ambos son muy diferentes. Muchos creen que el amor es una vía sin frenos hacia la pasión y la lujuria, pero no. A veces el amor más puro es aquel que se demuestra con el simple roce de manos mientras caminas o una dulce mirada que lo dice todo. Para mí el amor tenía muchas formas puras y sencillas de expresarse.

Jacob era mi sol, era tan simple permanecer a su lado. Pero por otra parte, Nahuel me comprendía –Jacob también- Pero era diferente, Nahuel es como yo, tenemos nuestras razones y demás.

Yo nunca disidí darle esperanzas a Nahuel –Tampoco a Jacob, pero él es un caso aparte-, yo no era de ese tipo de personas que desidia darle alas a alguien para después cortárselas de la peor forma, pero no pude evitarlo y caí en la red de sus palabras, de sus sentimientos hacia mi notables a distancia.

Por otra parte, Jacob... Yo... Le amaba y quiero que sea feliz -que ambos sean felices-, no quiero lastimarle, eso no me lo perdonaría.

Ambos son tan importantes para mí, sabía que los amaba a ambos de diferentes maneras pero no podía evitar mi indecisión y se acerca el momento crucial. Esta batalla dentro de mí no me deja en paz.

En casa Alice me había recibido en la puerta, tenía una expresión extraña en su delicado rostro, entendía que deseaba hablar conmigo pues sabía que Alice no podía ver mi futuro o el de Jacob, pero si el de Nahuel y el resto de la familia. Yo venía con la idea de hablar con mi madre, toque la mano de Alice y le transmití mis pensamientos: _"Ahora no puedo Tía Alice, te prometo que solucionare este dilema, no quiero que se preocupen por mí, ahora necesito hablar con mi madre"_, le dije estas cosas pues no podía explicarle todo en ese momento, además sabia que Alice de alguna forma u otra sabia todo a la perfección, y tal vez no solo Alice, sino también la familia completa. En ocasiones parecía como si todos estuviesen distantes de mi situación, pero no era así –Por alguna razón los vampiros son tan silenciosos-, todos de alguna manera me brindaban su apoyo, principalmente mis padres, aunque a estas alturas yo parecía más que su hija, su hermana, les seguía amando como mis padres que son, desde siempre y para siempre.

Subí las escaleras, sentí el olor de mi madre en el lugar que actualmente es mi habitación. Por lo regular vivía con mis padres en la casa que Esme les había regalado, pero Rosalie siempre me pedía que me quedase con ella, le encantaba darme mimos, a veces salíamos las tres –Alice, Rosalie y Renesmee- para comprar ropa. No divertíamos mucho.

Mi madre estaba recostada de la baranda de la pequeña galería en mi habitación mientras contemplaba la noche, vestía pantalones vaqueros, con una blusa negra y su cabello estaba suelto, se volteo a observarme cuando llegue hasta ella, sonrió un poco y me abrazo, éramos ya de la misma estatura, pero en sus brazos me sentía como una pequeña de cinco años. No pude contenerme y comencé a llorar, ella de seguro sabría el porqué.

-No sé qué hacer –Dije de una forma un poco entre cortada, mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello- Es como si le amase a los dos con la misma intensidad.

Ella suspiro y se aparto un poco de mi para mirarme, me limpio las lagrimas y pude ver en su rostro un ligera sombra de dolor por lo que estaba pasando.

-Desde un principio me atemorizaba que te aconteciera esta situación, pero yo se que te sobre pondrás y sabrás elegir bien, solo tienes que esperar el momento adecuado- Me dijo mi madre.

-¡Pero no puedo! –Dije separándome de ella completamente- El momento ha llegado, ya es hora de que deci... –Pare de hablar abruptamente, mi madre levanto su mano y me miro a los ojos.

-El tiempo será cuando tú así lo desees, si alguno de ellos te ama de verdad sabrá esperarte- Me dijo –Edward y yo somos un buen ejemplo, creo que no tengo que volverte a contar esa historia. ¿Verdad?

-No, no tienes que hacerlo otra vez. –Dije, de una manera más sosegada.

Después de un corto silencio ella me volvió a abrazar para luego dejarme ir.

-Gracias mamá.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente y al pie de estas se encontraba Rosalie con su mirada llena de ternura, como cada vez que me veía. Se acerco a mí, tomo mi mano y me dijo:

-Eres una chica fuerte. Recuerda que puedes contar conmigo siempre, y con todos los demás.

-Lose.

Y de esa manera salí de la casa encaminándome hacia el bosque.

"_¿__Qué haré?... Solo Dios y el tiempo saben. De lo único que estoy segura es que debo elegir. __¿__El lobo o el león?..."_

_

* * *

_

**Hola!**

**FINAL INESPERADO!... Verdad?**

**Bueno, así es la vida... (Si, ya sé que me quieren matar!), pero me llego la idea hace unos días y hoy que tuve la disposición de sentarme frente a **_**Sugar**_** –Mi laptop- Solo tenía una mínima idea de lo que iba a realizar –niciquiera sabia el final- y luego **_**poooouuuuffft!**_** Descubrí que el final lo crearían ustedes en sus preciosas cabecitas!**

**Sooooo... Ya saben ****DEJENME UN RIVIEW!**** (Malo o bueno, **_**i don't care**_**) No sean malitos!... Además que les tengo otra sorpresita por ahí guardada (Mi primer fic largo! "BExED")**

"_**Viele umarmungen an alle und danke für das lessen!"= **__**Muchos abrazos a todos y gracias por leer! (Aleman.)**_

_**Att: Dems* (GBEA)**_

_**Pregunta: "Que deberia escribir para mi proximo "ONE-SHOT"?"... Pidan por su boca! ~ Me exforsare por complacer! :p ~**_


End file.
